Break
by Patrece
Summary: Tommy and Kim take a break while she is in Florida. Can the couple make it through the break or do they break up?
1. Chapter 1

Tommy missed his girlfriend although he had just visited her last week. "I miss Beautiful I hope the months fly by and she will be in my arms again in college. He was so caught up in his daydreaming of Kim that he did not hear one of his best friends calling his name.

"Tommy!" Adam yells as he waves his hands in front of his one of his best friends. "Hello?"

"Uh oh hey Adam, what's up?" Tommy gives himself a mental shake.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to spar but seeing as you are too busy daydreaming I will just order something to eat instead." Adam signals Ernie.

"Actually I need to spar I have been sad thinking about Kim and need something to take my mind off of her but you can order your food and ask Ernie to hold it while we spar." "I think I will order something as well."

"Okay sounds like a plan." Adam orders along with Tommy then the two boys go and spar.

After an hour of sparring the rangers decide to eat their lunch as they are eating Billy and Rocky join them at their table.

"Man am I hungry; I need fuel." Rocky grabs Tommy and Adam's french fries.

"Hey," both rangers cry out.

"Get your own bro," Tommy adds.

"I will signal Ernie for you," Adam tells one of his best friends.

"Good I am starving."

"Rocky you just consumed a four course meal at my residence," Billy says.

"That was four appetizers Billy man." Rocky tries to grab another one of Adam's french fries.

Adam swats his hand away and signals for Ernie again.

Ernie finally walks over and takes the boys order.

"I don't know how you can order a full lunch when we have just eaten."

"It comes from years of practice bro."

"I would love to do a few experiments on you."

"If it involves eating a lot of food than count me in!"

The gang laughs as Ernie brings over Rocky's lunch and Billy's smoothie. After the gang finishes up eating they head to the park where they are to meet Tanya and Kat.

"Hey guys," Kat says to her friends. She hugs everyone but hugs Tommy a little too long.

Tommy politely hugs Kat but releases her after a few seconds.

Rocky walks up and kisses his girlfriend before she speaks to everyone. "Hi guys."

"Hey so what do you guys want to do basketball, freebie, or football?"

Before the others could answer Tommy that beeping sound occurs letting them know it was time to fight off an evil monster.

"Rangers there are putties and Goldar at the beach and they are terrorizing people."

"We are on it Zordon come on rangers time to morph." "It's morphing time."

Rocky, Billy, and Kat go after the putties while Tommy, Adam, and Tanya fight with Goldar.

"Damn you puny punks may have gotten the upper hand this time but be prepared for me to return and kill you all." After that Goldar teleports out.

The rangers teleport to the Command Center and discuss with Zordon and Alpha why the random attack occurred.

"Rangers Alpha and I will farther analyze why the random attacks occurred." "You may go back to your activities rangers."

The gang teleports back to the park.

"So guys want to play a game," Kat asked while looking directly at Tommy.

"No I need to be getting home see you guys later."

"Okay well let's all hang out tomorrow than."

"Alright bye guys."

"I need to go to so Tanya want me to give you a ride home."

"Sure babe bye guys."

"In that case I had better be going home to I need to work on my science project," Adam says.

"I can help you with that," Billy tells him.

"Well then I might as well go home than; hey Tommy can you give me a ride?"

"Sure Kat let's go."

In the car Kat tells Tommy that she is here for him in case he gets lonely.

"Thanks Kat I will take you up on that offer sometime."

"Good because I hate to see one of my friends sad."

"I just miss Kim and not being around her is tough considering we spent almost every waking moment together."

"I understand I had a boyfriend back in Aussie that I spent time with like that but when I moved we decided to end things since long distance relationships hardly ever work."

"Kim and I are in the small percentile that will make it."

"I hope so and thanks for the ride."

"No problem."

Tommy drives home and calls Kim. "Hey Beautiful miss me?"

"Of course I do Handsome." "What's new?"

"Besides me being good looking Rita and Lord Zedd did a random attack today."

"Oh my are you alright?"

"Yes I am fine and the others are fine as well."

"Oops don't tell them I forgot about them."

"I won't if you buy some sexy lingerie."

"Lucky for me I already did."

"Damn I wish I was there."

"I do too; hey I need to go the girls and I have dinner plans." "Love you Handsome."

"Love you too Beautiful bye."

After that conversation the first power ranger couple barely has time to talk to each other. Both are feeling the loneliness off being away from each other.

"Kim I feel as though we barely have time to talk."

"I know Tommy I have been busy preparing for the games and you have been dealing with those random attacks." "It has been crazy but it will get better soon we will be in college and not have to worry about games or evil monsters."

"Unless you decide to do the games next year."

"I won't do that I would miss you too much Handsome."

"That is a heavy load off my chest Beautiful."

"I know I… Tommy hold on a second." "Yes here I come." "Tommy I have to go train with the assistant coach Sam, talk to you when I can." "Bye love you."

"Love you too." Tommy hangs up with Kim and is annoyed that Sam keeps interrupting their conversations and decides to go to the park.

At the park he runs into Kat. "Hey Kat."

"Hi Tommy what's up?"

"Just thinking you?"

"Bored." "What's with the sour face bro?"

Tommy laughs, "Kat stick to being an Aussie. "I just miss Kim and when we get to talk her assistant coach Sam keeps butting in." "I think he likes her."

"Well you know Kim she only has eyes for you." It hurt Kat to say those words but she would not mess up a relationship just because she wanted the guy.

"I needed to hear that thanks." Before he could continue his phone rings.

"Hey Tommy I just decided to take a break and snuck off." "What was with the attitude Tommy I need to train." Kim sighs.

"Why is it every time I try to talk to you Sam tells you that it is time to train no matter the time?"

"The games are approaching and he is making it hard on everyone."

"No he only seems to target you when I call; has he made a pass at you?"

"What no he has not he is the assistant coach and I am with you."

"Really because from the looks of it he seems to be the one spending all his damn time trying to get you to be with him and not talk to me."

"I cannot believe you just said that he has no interest in me and the way you are acting is like a jackass; come on Tommy I love you."

"I am not so sure Kim I mean come on having to sneak to talk to me and why don't you use my nickname whenever he is around."

"I try to be professional and using a nickname is not appropriate but if you want me to come off that way then I will use it in front of him."

"Don't bother; I think we need a break."

"What no Tommy I love you and Sam is nothing to me."

"I love you too but with the constant attacks and you being gone means that we have less time to spend together." "So how about we take a break and when you get back pick up our relationship again." Tommy is frowning as he says those words.

"No this is not what I want and I know it is not what you want Tommy please let's just think this through." "I…" Kim is interrupted by Sam.

"See there he goes again!" "Bye Kim and the break still stands."

"Fine if that is what you want you asshole."

"Very professional talk in front of the assistant coach."

"I could care less who hears you have just cracked my heart." With that Kim hangs up on him.

Tommy just stares at the phone.

"Hey are you alright?"

"I will be; I need to go."

"But Tommy you should not be alone."

"I need to see you later." Tommy walks off.

Kim has been practicing nonstop on the games and Sam sees this as his chance to finally get the woman of his dreams. As Kim does a flip off the balance beam he decides now is his chance.

"Hey Kim can we talk?"

"Sure." Kim looks at him.

"I am a little nervous about this."

"What is it Sam?"

"I will come out and say it; I like you I always have and when I heard you are on a break with Tommy I think we should date."

"I am flattered but I love Tommy and once we are together again this little funk that we are having will be over and we will have each other."

"Kim I think you should rethink that the guy did break up with you over the phone."

"No he did not we are on a break a totally different situation." "I need to go."

As Kim begins to move away Sam grabs her and presses his lips to hers. Kim pushes him off and runs out the gym. She gets in her rental car and drives to her temporary home and tells Aisha all about what the incident. Aisha tells Adam while he is hanging out with Tommy and Tommy takes the incident the wrong way and is very angry.

A few weeks have passed since Tommy and Kim had decided to take a break. Kat has been holding inside her feelings for him but thinks now is the right time to tell him. So she asked him to meet her at her house.

"Hey Kat what's up?

"I need to take to you about something."

"Sire anything." Tommy sits down on the couch.

Kat continues to stand and tells him "I know your break with Kim has been tough and I think I can help you get over your loneliness."

"How?" Tommy looks at Kat.

"I know Kim kissed Sam and I see where Sam is coming from I like you and have been wanting to kiss you for the longest time but since you have been with Kim I have yet to kiss you."

"So who is trying to make who feel better?"

"Me and you of course Tommy."

"Kim did kiss Sam but that does not mean I should kiss someone else because she did?"

Kat answers to his question is to lean in and kiss Tommy.

"That was nice how about another."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Tommy pulls Kat closer and Kat deepens the kiss by opening up her mouth for Tommy to enter.

"How about we go upstairs to my bedroom?"

"Are you sure."

"Yes I want you and this."

The power rangers make out a little more and take the session up to the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim decides to tell Tommy about the Sam incident but she cannot get a hold of him. She puts her phone down and begins to practice. After doing her mat routine Kim sees that her water bottle is empty and goes to refill it but is aggravated when she sees Sam standing there waiting for her.

"Hey Kim, how's it going?"

"Good." Kim fills her water bottle and avoids looking at Sam.

"So about that kiss…" Sam is hovering close to Kim but she interrupts him and moves out of his reach. She looks him directly in the eye.

"Look the kiss was not a kiss you pressed your lips against mines and I moved away before it could be considered a kiss." Kim puts her top back on her water bottle.

"I know and I like you and want us to share a real kiss." "Kim I love you. And although I just meet you I know that it is real." He looks at her as though he wants to devour her.

"No like I said before I love Tommy and he loves me and nothing will change that." "You do not love me you feel a lust that is totally disgusting." She begins to walk away.

"Kim I still am your coach and if you want to participate in the games then you had better become my girlfriend." Sam glances over Kim's body making her shudder.

"In that case I quit but first I think I will talk to the real coach about your behavior." Kim crosses her arms over her chest.

"Okay but he will not believe you; I have been his assistant coach for five years and he just meet you sexy Kim." He reaches out to touch her.

"So I quit but before I do I will explain to him why and for the recorded there are other teams for me to join with better coaches." She rolls her eyes and flips her hair before she walks off to the coach's office leaving Sam staring at her with his mouth wide open.

She will never quit and if she does I will make her life a living hell. Sam thought as he watches her walk to the coach's office.

Kim talks to the coach but as she suspected he was siding more with Sam so Kim told him she quit and was going home. As she packed up her apartment she tried to call Tommy again but still had not gotten through to him, so she left him a message.

Back in Angel Grove Tommy was having doubts about sleeping with Kat.

"Kat I do not think this is a good idea; Kim and I are on a break and not broken up." Tommy sits up on Kat's bed.

"Well than break up with her so all four of us can be happy. She rubs her hands across his chest.

"I like you but this just does not feel right I should talk to her first." Tommy puts some distance between himself and Kat.

"Look Tommy if you like me then show me." Kat walks over to him and begins kissing his neck.

He turns around and kisses Kat on the lips. "You are right; why should I not have sex with you." Kim did kiss Sam and I had known he like her.

"Yes Tommy I knew you would begin to see things clearly." Kat leads him back to her bed before kissing him on the lips.

After kissing her for a while Tommy who is on top of Kat looks down at her and glances into her eyes. "Can I ask you a quick question Kat?"

"Yes you can ask me anything." She allows her glances at his rock hard abs before looking him in the eyes. Kat inhales thinking he may back down again and she did not know if she could convince him to be with her.

"How many men have you been with?" Tommy moves one of his hands from her hair and the other from her arm.

"Two and I want you to be my third." Kat moves his hands to her breasts.

Kim was a virgin before we made love. "Two men; where they your boyfriends?" He moves his hands off of her breasts.

"One yes the other no." "If you are worried I have protection and besides sex is not that big of a deal in Aussie many people have sex with people they don't love just look at how we have nude beaches and nude resorts." "Besides I love you Tommy."

"I always carry protection that is not a problem the problem is that I still have a girlfriend who I love very much and now I must go." "I care for you but I am not in love with you." "Thanks for trying to cheer me up." He turns to leave.

"Tommy if you leave you now I will only find someone else to be with and you will regret it." I will make you wish you had been with me and became my boyfriend. She gets the picture she stole of Tommy and Kim which she had torn Kim's side out and looks at the picture. Tommy you will regret not becoming mine I promise you that.

"No Kat I won't and for the record men like for a girl to be innocent and hard to get not easy and ready." He leaves her house and sits in his car thinking about how he almost ruined his relationship with his Crane before he drives off.

In his car he sees that he has two messages the first is his mother telling him that she and his dad had left for their business trip and would be back in few days, the next message was from Kim. She was coming home after Sam tried to force himself on her and the coach was siding with him so she is packing up and coming home. He calls her immediately. "Kim is you alright?"

"Yea I will be fine I just need to get home." "I was lucky to find a flight that left an half an hour ago; so I am one third of the way home."

"I want to kick Sam's ass for messing with you and I should have believed you would not doing anything like that sorry Beautiful."

"No Tommy I should have believed you when you said he wanted me and I would have probably been able to avoid this whole incident."

"Baby, Sam is insane but he is smart for wanting you anyways he would have tried something and I would have killed him."

"Love the macho talk anyways what took you so long to answer my call?"


	3. Chapter 3

"I was uh coming to the conclusion that you are the one I want to be with." Tommy pulls into his driveway and cuts the engine.

"Oh yea the whole break thing look Tommy I am hurt that you wanted a break but I can see where you were coming from and I will try my hardiest to make sure you never feel that way again; I love you."

"I love you too Beautiful and I jumped to a conclusion without knowing the facts." "You know how sometimes I act without thinking." He hops out the car and unlocks his front door. "Do you want to stay with me for a few days till you find where you will stay?"

"Duh my mom sold the house how could I forget; sure I would love to stay with you but do you think your parents will mind?"

"No of course not and the fact that they are away on business helps."

"Slick one you are, so what made you come to your conclusion."

"Truthfully Kat helped me see how special you are."

"What?"

"She uh we uh we uh we almost had sex." "I thought you had cheated on me and I was feeling so lonely and lost that when she made a pass I took it." Tommy washes his hands and goes to the fridge. "Kim!" "Kim is you there!"

"Yes I am." She was pissed.

"Let me explain baby please." "She invited me over with the intent to have sex with me; I had no idea that was her plan until we started to make out." He gets a coke and dip then he goes into the cupboard and gets out some chips.

"So you make out with her then come close to fucking her and you think I will just come and stay with you." "Are you nuts or just plain crazy?"

A woman sitting next to Kim looks at her with curiosity.

"It is not like that she tried to seduce me and I know that I should have handled the situation better but I didn't and I know I am insane but I want you to stay with me and when my parents return I know that they will not mind you finishing your senior year with us."

"My boyfriend admits to being insane and thinks that excuses his behavior and idea."

"No it does not and that's why I make a vow to do whatever you say." He opens his soda.

"Anything I say huh."

"Yes anything you say Beautiful." Tommy opens his chips and scoops a chip into the dip.

"How long will the vow last?"

"As long as it takes; I will do whatever it takes."

"Sweet but I want you to tell me that I have no limits."

"You have no limits," Tommy quickly tells Kim.

"Good; now I will be glad to stay with you and your parents but tell your parents that I will be staying with you all okay."


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright Beautiful after we are finished talking I will call them first thing."

Kim walks to the restroom; she is annoyed that the woman is listening so closely to her conversation to Tommy.

"Well my first demand is that you stay away from Kat besides ranger duties and I am coming back and will talk to Zordon about me becoming the pink ranger again."

"I hope he decides for you to be the pink ranger again and I will stay away from Kat." He scoops another chip into the dip and eats it.

"How are things going with your brother?"

"Great; I went down to Arizona and spent a week with him."

"That sounds like fun; how did you explain your sudden disappearing from time to time?"

"Oh I had to use the restroom, go for a walk, call my parents, and so on."

"Did he buy any of it?"

"No but he did help me in a battle and I think he suspects who I am."

"Whoa he helped you in a battle!"

"Yea we were walking when we attacked and he helped me." "I tried to act like it was cool that we both practiced martial arts but I was nervous when we were fighting because of his safety and that my name could have been said by that asshole causing my cover to be blown."

"I am glad that it wasn't but now you will have to be extra careful; so no being late in case you have to leave on time or a little early."

"I understand; so you should be in by early evening hum I will cook chicken pasta."

"Okay and for dessert brownies with chocolate chunks."

"Oh so is little Kimmy off her diet?"

"Ha-ha yes for the time being until I find another time; hopefully I will find one soon."

"You will; I know you will." "So want to stay in my bedroom till my parents return."

"I don't know you might have to really show me tonight that you only have eyes for me."

Tommy eats another chip covered in dip. "I will show you alright."

"Really by munching on chips in my ear or by being my puppet?"

"All of the above and some." "So I will call my parents now and get ready for your arrival." "I will see you soon when I pick you up; love you."

"Love you too puppet." "Bye."

"Bye Beautiful."

Tommy calls his parents right after he got off the phone with Kim like he promised and they we are fine with their Kimmy staying and are worried about what happened. He gets off the phone with his parents and begins to shower and prepare the food so later it has to only be heated up.

Kim walks out of the restroom and sees the woman talking about her conversation. So Kim walks a little faster to her seat and the woman hurries up her conversation and smiles at her. Kim cannot wait for the flight to be over and puts on her headphones before the woman can start up a conversation with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Kim sees the seatbelt sign and thinks about time. She takes off her headphones. She checks her reflection in her portable mirror before relaxing.

"Hot date," the woman asks.

"Sort of my boyfriend is picking me up from the airport."

"Oh this is my first time visiting here; my cousin lives here."

Kim made no incentive to ask the woman who that was but the woman told her anyway.

"His name is Skull and he attends Angel Grove High know him?"

Kim makes a face. "Yeah I know him; he had a crush on me."

"Oh so you are Kimberly Hart; he talks about you all the time."

"He still does but I have been gone for almost a year; gross."

The woman gives Kim a mean look. "He is just misunderstood; when I was younger I had a huge crush on him."

What a weird and crazy family. "Oh okay; um the plane is landing."

"I can see that; so are you returning for good?"

Like I would let you know. "Maybe; I need to see about a few things first. Kim is ecstatic when the stewardess let them off the plane.

The woman walks behind Kim as she leaves the plane and sees Kim hug Tommy. Damn he is hot; I can see why she dissed my cousin.

"Tommy," Kim squealed as she leaped into his arms. "You have no idea how happy I am to be home and off that dang plane."

"I bet considering how I am still on a punishment." Tommy holds Kim close.

"Oh right I forgot about that but you will never believe who I met on the plane ride here."

"Enlighten me as we get your luggage and head home."

"Home; I always considered your home my second home but it feels more that way now."

The couple walks to the luggage claim.

"I am glad it is." Before Tommy can say more a woman walks over to them.

"Hey I guess I will see you around."

Kim holds back an eye roll and a shudder. "Maybe we have a lot of catching up to do; bye." Kim sees her bags and grabs them with Tommy's help.

Tommy waves at the woman as Kim drags him and her luggage away.

"Whoa Beautiful; what is that about?"

"I will tell you in the car; just drive away before she can write down the license plate or something." "I think she is an evil being or something?"

Tommy laughs before driving off. "Okay now what was that all about Kimmy?"

"She is Skull's cousin and had a huge crush on him."

"What!" "Are you kidding me?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Does it look like I am kidding?"

Tommy studies Kim face. "No it does not." "Wow what was she like?"

"A Skull all the way; I would rarely come back here if the lot of them moved here."

"Kim that is not nice," Tommy tries to mask his laughter.

"Uh I know you were laughing; don't try and deny it."

Tommy begins to laugh out. "So I guess I won't be able to really hang out with the gang huh?"

Kim ponders the question. "Well since Kat will be around; I would say so but that does not mean that you and the guys cannot hang out." "I will be the one having to find old friends that are not power rangers to hang out with."

"Hum so no discussing power rangers business for you missy."

"Ha-ha I can keep a secret Tommy." Kim turns on the radio.

"I would rather you sing to me than hear the radio Kimmy."

"Too bad you are on punishment mister."

"Can't blame a guy for trying." "Quick thought; what if you want some loving?" "Will you cut yourself off as well?" Tommy glances over at Kim.

"If I want some loving I can always buy a vi…"

Beautiful don't even finish that thought; that could never please you like I can." Tommy flexes his muscles while holding on to the steering wheel.

Kim had to collect herself for a moment. "I will just have to think about then."

Tommy sighs, "Can't we let this one go with being a stupid teen?"

"No we cannot; you almost did the unthinkable."

"I am so sorry about that; I think I was under a spell or something."

Kim begins to laugh, "I needed that thanks."

Tommy parks in his driveway and collects Kim's luggage. "Are you going to sleep in the room next to mine?"

"Hum; maybe, maybe not pal."

Tommy frowns but puts her luggage in the room anyways. "Dinner just needs to be heated up."

"Okay." Kim kisses him before he heads to the kitchen.

"What was that for Beautiful?"

"Making me laugh but don't think that is the way to my underwear buddy."

"Who me; I wouldn't dare." Tommy goes into the kitchen and heats up dinner.

Kim looks around. "It feels good to be back in Angel Grove; Florida is nice but it lacks that certain warm familiar feeling."

"Yea I know what you mean." "When I spent the summer in Arizona with my brother; I missed you and home like crazy."

"Yea it is neat that you have a brother; what do your parents think about it?"


	7. Chapter 7

Tommy thinks for a second. "Well my mother was excited that I have a sibling but upset that she could not give me one." "My dad likes the idea of someone to join in on game night."

"Cool I always wanted a sibling but my parents decided one was enough then they divorced and my father is seeing that woman who has two kids." Kim rolls her eyes.

"Oh how old are they?" Tommy begins to heat up the food.

"Uh Mark is sixteen and Lana is eighteen like us."

Tommy pulls out Kim's chair for her. "Is Kimmy thinking someone else will be her father's little princess and that he will forget about you because he will have a son to play sports with."

"Uh no it's just that he is mine and only mine." Kim looks down at her finger nails.

"Sounds like a case of spoiled brat to me besides you have a stepdad who has no children but you greedy; you can share sometime." Tommy stirs the food.

"How about a punch in the arm Tommy? Kim raises her arm.

"Testy one isn't you?" "Don't hit me for trying to help you realize your future family." Tommy takes the food off the stove and out of the oven.

"Speak it and it will be you bonehead."

"Do you think your parents will remarry each other?" Tommy sets the food on the table and gets out two glasses a bottle of soda.

"I want that so bad; they were perfect together when I was a kid."

"Yeah when you were a kid but not now sweetie." Tommy sits down.

"I will pray before I hit you." Kim holds Tommy's hand and begins to pray.

"Wow such animosity today with you Kim and I for one am shocked." Tommy pours Kim some soda into her glass then he pours himself some.

"Oh I will shock you alright." Kim eats a piece of potato.

"Feisty tonight; I love it." Tommy eats some of the stir-fry.

"So what about you; will you attend school in Arizona?"

"No I will attend school in New York like we said we would." Tommy eats some salad.

"Cool; so what do you want to do tonight?"

"Watch a movie or we could…"

Kim holds up a hand to stop him. "Watching a movie will be fine buddy."

"Who all knows that you are here?" Tommy drinks some soda.

"Uh you, Aisha; so Adam knows, Trini, Jason, and Zack." Kim eats some stir-fry.

"So the gang will want to see you minus Kat of course."

"Well we can hang out here or go to the Juice Bar for a while tomorrow."

"Do you think I should tell Zordon about the incident?" Tommy looks at Kim.

"Um yeah because it will definitely affect the team; maybe I should retake over as pink ranger."

"That would rock; we could do our combo moves again."

Kim smiles at him before she drinks some soda. "You had better said that.


	8. Chapter 8

"I mean it Kim; you are the only pink ranger." Tommy takes another bite of his stir-fry. "No one could ever replace you." Tommy glazes at Kim for a second. "I am not only saying that just so I can get into your pants either.

"Aw thank you; I cannot express how much that truly means to me." Kim smiles at Tommy. "I cannot wait till we can live together during college."

"Me either; Adam threw a hissy fit when he found out we could not do the college experience together in the way that he had wanted." Tommy sips his soda.

"Well for starters being a stupid fraternity freshman would have been the stupidest thing to want to experience and I bet that once he sees how those guys truly are, he will be thanking you for wising him up." "Those guys cheat on their girlfriends, have a horrible GPA, and eventually experiment with drugs." Kim shakes her head.

"When did you become all intellectual?" Tommy gives Kim an amused look.

"I would say around the time you found out that the Easter bunny is not real." Kim eats some of her stir-fry.

"Ha you could not say Santa Claus due to the fact that we have met him a few times." Tommy has a big grin on his face.

"I think you had better call him and make sure you are on the good list this year." Kim chews her food and waits for Tommy's reaction.

"You know before last Christmas Kat had a dream…"

Kim interrupts Tommy. "You had better not finish that sentence buddy." "I know she had a dream that you two were married and spending time with your grandchildren." Ironically Tanya was the one to spilled the beans on that one."

"Ironically?" Uh Kim I know you do not know her that well but she has a pretty big mouth."

"I did not mean it that way." "What I meant was that she told me not knowing who I really was." "She was talking to Aisha about it when I came in and heard the conversation then when Aisha introduced us Tanya looked taken aback and I could tell she was embarrassed." Kim takes another bite of stir-fry. "She could not find the right words quick enough and begin to stumble over every word before she gave up in defeat." "I almost felt bad for her but the possessiveness took over and I let her know that you are mine for all eternity."

"I guess she would be considering she had just told the girlfriend of her best friend's crush that she dreamt about her boyfriend." "I cannot blame her, I am one amazing guy if I do say so myself." Tommy puffs his chest out before eating more stir-fry.

"Oh brother, I have to put up with you being a bonehead tonight." "Maybe I should just go to sleep early tonight." Kim sips her soda.

"Afraid of the Tommy charm eh?" "Really Kim, you are all I need and no one compares to you."

"Prove it but not be sex, by doing special little things."

"Okay you are on." Tommy drinks his soda. "Can one of my special things be making love?"

Kim shakes her head making her earrings bounce.

"I take that as a yes then?" Tommy eyes Kim before they both burst into laughter.


	9. Chapter 9

"I think I will eat dessert then take a shower alone," Kim stretches.

Tommy glances at Kim before he removes the dinner dishes. "How about we eat ice cream and cookies for dessert?" Before Kim could reply, he brings in the ice cream and cookies. "Kim do you mind getting two bowls and spoons?"

"No problem," Kim stands up and heads to the kitchen. When she returns, she is holding the bowls, spoons, ice cream scooper, and something else.

"What is that," Tommy asks innocently.

"Oh I don't know maybe a fake spider in the cabinet." Kim wiggles the fake spider in his face before she sets it down and begins getting ice cream and cookies.

"Ha you are the only girl I know that does not freak out at the sight of bugs and insects." Tommy scoops ice cream into his bowl. "Really can you get the whip cream out the fridge?"

Kim gives him a comical look before she walks back to the kitchen. "Aw Handsome, a ring with a crane and falcon on it," Kim slips the ring on her finger. "I love it; when did you have the time to buy it between the break and picking me up at the airport."

"I brought it last month and was wondering when to give it to you; you know you will always be the crane to my falcon." Tommy puts his spoon down and walks the short distance to Kim. "It looks amazing on your finger." He kisses Kim. "So does this mean sex time?"

Kim shakes her head. "I guess we can go to third base but no sex for almost doing it with her."

"I think that will have to do for now." Tommy picks Kim up and begins walking towards his room. "I really do love you; you know that."


End file.
